Chax
Introduction Chax started playing Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates on June 27th, 2005, the day his account and this pirate was created on the Viridian Ocean. This is a pirate's brief life story so far. Gaining Experience Chax started out in the Viridian Ocean with a crew whose captain was called Chomp. With this crew, Chax had been a grand-master bilger for a long time, but then started moving to other puzzles. He found that he was also able to maintain legendary Carpentry standing as well as grand-master Gunnery standing. Slowly but surely, Chax moved on to every puzzle in the piracy section and had mastered them, all except Swordfighting. Soon Chax was promoted to the rank of officer after many many weeks of training and testing. However, with his schoolfriends Alexpeng and Blackybeard/Dandadude they created their own crew called The Raiders. Quitting and Re-starting Soon after they had created The Raiders, Chax and his crew also had many other schoolfriends playing the game, but then they had split up. They all stopped playing near the end of 2006, only one short year later. However, during the time that Chax had quit, he had kept his account and pirate alive by logging on every few weeks. He also created a second pirate on the same account for pure enjoyment called Leterrorist. By pure fluke, Chax had found out that Dandadude and Alexpeng had started playing Puzzle Pirates again. This was one of the main reasons why Chax decided to once again go out into the Puzzle Pirates world. History repeating itself After this, Chax joined Alexpeng and Dandadude on their new crew, Mithril Dream. The captain of this crew was Roju. However, another gifted member, Buchin decided he wanted to make a new crew. Again, Alexpeng went with the new crew and so did Dandadude, but Chax decided to stay at Mithril Dream. For a short while, both crews were very strong, recruiting well and pilliaging regularily. However, more people started leaving Mithril Dream and started joining the new crew, Radiance. And so, Mithril Dream became more and more deserted until it became a one man crew of just Chax himself. A Jump-Start Chax, again re-starting Puzzle Pirates to try out this new blacksmithing puzzle, found out that Radiance had also become a skeleton crew. As he talked to Alexpeng, he discovered that everybody he knew had quit the game already. Quite dissapointed, Chax decided to try and restart Mithril Dream. Alexpeng then decided to give Chax a new start with some poe to buy an officer badge. However, after a week of recruiting and constant pilliaging, Chax decided it was a lost cause. So, he looked to his next option. His alt, Leterrorist, was in a crew that had merged with Unbreakable Metal Fleet. Upon hearing that Alexpeng saying that it was a really good crew that he always used to job with, Chax decided that there was only one option left. To leave Mithril Dream once and for all and progress through the ranks of a new crew once again. Unfortunate Realisation Though Chax quickly made it to officer in the crew Unbreakable Metal Fleet, he had a very very hard decision to make. As he was pilliaging with other crews, he happened to have a very sucessful pilliage with the crew Perilous Pirates, their captain Bobizle, and their senior officer Rovivrus (who was on his alt Booch). Chax was extremely impressed at the crew's experience, skills and attitude. Upon finding out that these two people were in my time zone, Chax also found out that the crew Unbreakable Metal Fleet was a european-based crew. Suddenly, Chax came to a realisation. The reason why there were so many people not online when he was, was because of this. After pondering over it for a day or two, Chax decided to leave Unbreakable Metal Fleet and join Perilous Pirates as an soon-to-be officer for various reasons. Chax, after proving himself to his superiors with a few pilliages of his own, was suprised to be promoted to fleet officer. Bootleg Bandits After returing to the game after another long break (a few months) Chax found Perilous Pirates and empty and dead crew. With great regret, after a few days Chax left the crew and wandered crewless for days. But then, his long-time hearty Diamond asked whether or not Chax would like to join the crew, and willing for a change, Chax accepted, and was put in straight to the SO position, which suprised him but he took the job with both hands and tried his best to make the crew better. After spending over a month in Bootleg Bandits, Chax devealoped a strong liking for the crew. However, again Chax found the time-zone difference just too difficult to cope with, and decided, with much regret to leave. Resistance is Futile One time that he came back from retirement, once again, his long-time friend whom he knew through his hearty Jellyfridge, Bobbyyb, decided to try and recruit Chax. Bobbyyb was very persuasive and Chax didn't feel that he had a very close connection to the rest of the crew in Bootleg Bandits, so Chax decided to give it a go. Bobbyyb made him a fleet officer as soon as he joined, and senior officer in only a couple weeks. Chax was extremely happy with this new crew he had found, as he believed that they were unique and unlike any other crew he'd been in. He made many friends from not only officers but with the pirates and cabin people, and his stats improved, most noticeably battle navigation, with the help of the rest of the crew, he managed to become the #2th Bnavver in Garnet. However, as it could not be avoided, drama once again came to the crew, and after a while, once Bobbyyb made his new crew, he decided that Chax should try out the new crew to see if he liked it. Currently Chax is now a fleet officer of Phantasm and a member of the flag Reign of Chaos. He sails the Viridian Ocean. He is also found on the: *Sage Ocean as an officer and damsel of the crew Shooting Stars of Sage of the flag Fearless Privateers *Hunter Ocean as a pirate of the crew -Frozen-. *Malachite Ocean as a pirate of the crew Celestia. and all other oceans as an independent pirate